


Diary of a Lovesick Slytherin

by TheAsexualScorpio



Series: Sansaery Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio
Summary: Another drabble prompt! #11 "Dear Diary..."~~~When Slytherin prefect Margaery Tyrell meets her obnoxious patrol partner's girlfriend, she starts plotting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a prequel to the Sansaery Hogwarts AU I've got coming up.

Dear Diary, 

It seems my abominable patrol partner has a girlfriend. She is, without doubt, the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I fear I might have made a fool of myself when we were introduced, because all I could do was stare at her. Joffrey, idiot that he is, seems unaware of the gift he’s been given. When he introduced her to me, he did so grudgingly, like he wanted nothing more than to be away from her. That can be arranged. And it will. 

I want her. I want her so much I can’t breathe from it, and with every day that passes, I only want her more. Unfortunately, based on what I have been able to learn about her, she will not be easy to sway. She’s a Gryffindor and therefore loyal to a fault. Worse, she comes from a family that makes Gryffindor loyalty seem discerning and guarded. Tempting her away from Joffrey isn’t an option, more’s the pity. 

Tempting Joffrey from her, however, will be easy. Horribly unpleasant, but easy. When it happens, of course his poor **ex-** girlfriend will require comfort, perhaps a new friend to commiserate with. 

Make no mistake, Sansa Stark will be mine.


End file.
